


Caught in the Act

by hideyshadow



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, More Chapters to Come, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Porn, Robotnik is LOUD, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Voyeurism, at least it’s implied if you want it, robottomnik, trans!Robotnik, trans!Stone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideyshadow/pseuds/hideyshadow
Summary: Robotnik gets off behind closed doors, Stone hears.Stone gets caught on security footage, and Robotnik watches.What’s a guy to do?
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more chapters i swear

It’d been a stressful day and, by all means, he  _ deserved _ a good break. 

Robotnik was laying down on his back, sprawled out over the bed. It was late into the night, and he was only moments into his own pleasure. With the door closed, Robotnik felt around his own body, hands traveling up and down the inside of his thighs. 

He needed to work himself up for anything good, and hell did he work himself up. Light touches and teasing strokes- it was hard to keep control of his own pace- his body felt on fire within a minute. A moan escaped his lips, deep and full of want. Robotnik kept his hand between his legs, working at himself painfully slow. 

By all means, he was  _ not _ quiet. His body was insanely sensitive, and his imagination capable of some intense fantasy. He took a deep breath, pushed two fingers into himself, and groaned through his teeth. It wasn’t long before he was throwing out his idea of keeping himself steady and on edge, deciding he wanted to feel as good as possible as quickly as possible. A flurry of moans escaped him, loud enough to be heard from outside the room. 

Loud enough for a thoroughly flustered and frozen Agent Stone to hear from the hallway. 

It took him a few moments to truly take in what he was hearing. The gentle sounds were pouring from none other than Robotnik, his  _ boss,  _ the only other man who could be in this building at such a time- or at any time for that matter. Even Stone himself wasn’t supposed to be where he was, but how could he help it? The Doctor wasn’t responding to any of Stone's attempts at contacting him to explain he’d be staying overtime, and the Agent has gotten worried. He’d never expected this to be why the Doctor was unresponsive. 

As the moaning continued, Stone listened, finding a bothersome warmth growing in his pants. He couldn’t move, all he could do was take in the bliss of the moment. It was almost shameful how turned on he was by this breach of privacy, surely the Doctor didn’t know he was in the building. Stone was supposed to leave hours ago. Robotnik may be a genius, but it didn’t mean he would have anticipated Stone simply falling behind on work with new assignments coming in left and right. 

None of that mattered anyway, work was far from his mind. All he thought of was  _ Robotnik _ . Robotnik who was moaning and panting in his room like mad, making Stone wonder just what in the world he could be using on himself. As it turned out, trying to imagine such a thing was a fatal mistake. Stone swallowed his pride, his heart pounding in his ears. 

He stepped ever so quietly to the side of the door, leaning against the wall and sliding down it slowly. Soon enough he was sitting, undoing the buckle and belt of his pants, and putting his hands to work. It was a dreadful arousal to deal with, the sound of Robotnik driving him to the edge more than he’d care to admit. Stone, one hand in his pants and one over his mouth, let himself have this moment. 

Inside the room came the sound of soft buzzing- no, vibrating was a better fit. Robotnik had shoved a small toy inside of himself, whimpering under the gentle pulses. He kept it on slow, every part of him begging for more- as if he wasn’t in control of how much he was getting in the first place. If there’s one thing he had, it was stamina. So many years of his own experimentations and adventurous inventions had left him with at least a small tolerance. 

It was always so difficult for Robotnik to get off alone, he needed the perfect amount of stimuli to reach his edge- and even then he found himself frustrated. 

He found himself thinking of  _ Stone.  _

Ivo breathed heavily, clenching his teeth together and moaning  _ loud _ . He couldn’t help it, the thought of his Agent between his legs- making him feel amazing. Just the thought of human touch, of Stone’s touch, drove him closer and closer to his climax. 

Never would another human be let close enough to touch Robotnik, but Stone was different. Stone was handsome, and his smile was so gorgeous that Robotnik couldn’t bear it some times. 

He left the toy in himself, moving his hands to explore his own body. Robotnik began to gyrate his hips, finding just the right motion to have the toy push up against a spot that made him come apart at the seams. All he could think of was Stone, part of it repulsed him. He wasn’t supposed to stoop to lowly means such as this- biological needs were one thing, but falling for a human in a way such as he had was another. 

Robotnik was desperately attracted to his Agent, and using any ounce of his imagination to get off using the mere thought of his Agent. 

By all means, he imagined this would be much easier if he had Stone truly to himself. 

Stone, outside the Doctor’s door, wasn’t having so much trouble. He worked at himself with practiced hands, knowing every good spot in or on himself by memory. He’d put his hand down his pants fantasized about his boss many many times before, but never with the accompanying sound. It was maddening, damn near  _ intoxicating.  _

He wanted more than he could get. 

Robotnik’s moaning seemed to get louder, just barely covering the increasingly louder sound of buzzing coming from the room. He was close, so god damned close, turning up the speed and intensity on his toy. Writhing in his own bed, gripping onto the sheets and bucking his hips wildly to hit  _ just  _ the right spot with the toy, Ivo was driving himself as far as he could go. 

Stone came first, but he couldn’t even be sure of it himself. The Doctor was so loud, so unrestrained, Stone almost wondered how many times he had already came. Had Robotnik been working on himself for minutes or hours? 

The thoughts sean around in his head, clouding his judgement and draining him of all composure. He withdrew his hand from his pants, not caring that it was slick and wet from his masturbating, only caring that Robotnik was  _ still making noise.  _

It sounded like he was close, screams growing hoarse and more frantic. Only when Robotnik let out a flurry of curses and moans was Stone sure that the Doctor had finally came. The vibrating stopped, the moaning died down, and Stone ran down the hall as quickly and quietly as humanly possible. 

Robotnik lies on his bed, trembling and trying to gather himself- trying to gather his thoughts. It was difficult to push himself into a more sound state, one coherent enough to get himself to a shower at the least. 

Tomorrow would be a long day, one he’d have to be put together for. Robotnik wasn’t looking forward to it, but there was no way to avoid responsibility. With shaky legs and an orgasm-blissed mind, Robotnik stood up and made his way to his bathroom. 

At least the warm shower would be relaxing enough for his nerves. 


End file.
